


you knew i could not resist

by thegrayness



Series: Snacks and Aftercare, The Miniseries [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Donuts, Hand Feeding, M/M, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick comes home with donuts for David and feels some type of (sexy) way about seeing David in their kitchen. (Note: the aftercare in this is mostly...donuts.)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Snacks and Aftercare, The Miniseries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534727
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	you knew i could not resist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/gifts).

> Prompt from missgeevious: I'd like to request an entire miniseries that is just snacks and aftercare.
> 
> I'm weak, y'all.
> 
> Title: Ain't Nobody by Chaka Kahn. 
> 
> Part 2 of 4.

It all happened so fast, one minute David was cooking pasta waiting for Patrick to get back from watching sports with Ted, the next he was leaning heavily on the kitchen counter, five seconds away from coming. Patrick was on his knees in their kitchen, and luckily David had the wherewithal to turn off the stove before Patrick got his pants open and took his still-soft cock into his warm mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Patrick to get David hard—Patrick babbling, “Love feeling you get hard in my mouth,” was enough to get him most of the way there. And Patrick was a  _ pro _ at getting David off with his mouth so it was only a few minutes before David was clutching at the back of Patrick’s hair and coming down his throat. 

Patrick was up and kissing him before he could even catch his breath, pushing his tongue into David’s mouth so he could taste himself. Patrick tangled his hands roughly into David’s hair, practically devouring him, and David gripped the sides of Patrick’s button-up, twisting the fabric in his fingers, holding on for dear life. 

When Patrick finally let up, finally let him breathe, David was still dizzy and panting, and he rested his forehead on Patrick’s shoulder, hands stroking along his sides now, almost trying to soothe  _ Patrick _ . 

“Oh my god,” Patrick said into David’s hair.

David lifted his head and looked at him incredulously. “Oh  _ my _ god,” he said. “You just mauled me in our kitchen.”

Patrick groaned softly and kissed him again, slow and tender, as he practically purred against David’s lips. “You look really good in our kitchen,” he murmured. “Cozy.” He kissed David’s neck and ran his hands all along David’s back and down over his ass. “Got you somethin’.”

Patrick dragged himself away from David, who watched him stumble to the kitchen table and pull out a box from the white paper shopping bag he’d thrown haphazardly when he’d come home. David tucked himself back into his pants and Patrick sidled over with the box, flipping open the lid for David to look inside—right at a dozen perfect glazed donuts. “Patrick,” David breathed. 

Patrick grinned. “I know.” He selected a pastry and tossed the box onto the counter, pulling off a sugary piece and holding it up. David accepted the sweet morsel, licking at his lips and catching Patrick’s fingers, sucking the glaze from the tips. As soon as David swallowed the bite Patrick was on him again, and David laughed against lips trying to keep up with his insistent kisses. He got a hand on Patrick’s chest, right over his sternum, and pushed him slightly away. 

“I made dinner, you know,” David said, but he grabbed Patrick’s wrist and took another bite of the donut, holding Patrick’s gaze. 

“Yes, and I see you’re very adamant about us keeping our appetites…” Patrick trailed off as David leaned down to kiss him, leaving sweetness smeared across his mouth. He let a hand drift down to the front of Patrick’s pants, rubbing against his erection. Patrick moaned against his mouth and grabbed at David’s hip with his free hand. “Come to bed?” He mumbled, pulling David away from the counter. 

David smirked and plucked what was left of the donut from Patrick’s grasp. “‘Kay,” he said around a mouthful and moved out of Patrick’s arms. “But you’re figuring out dinner.”


End file.
